SKuBMAVL Folge 12 Mibos Date
by Merit-Seto
Summary: Mibo geht mit der Fee Bloom aus und holt sich bei Merit, Selas und Sanji Hilfespezial Guests: Bloom, Pexty


Mibos Date

Merit und Selas sind wieder wohlauf und helfen Mibo gerade sich für sein Date zu stylen

Selas: Was willst du anziehen, Mibo? Mibos Sachen auf Couch verteilt hat  
Mibo: Was meint ihr? Ich hab keine Ahnung von so was!  
Selas: Auf keinen Fall das hier! altes Hawaihemd hoch halt  
Merit: Zieh das an! Mädchen stehen auf so was! Jeanshose,  
Nadelstreifenhemd und schwarzes Jackett geb  
Mibo: Ich vertrau dir jetzt mal…  
Merit: Mh… Mibo nachdenklich ankuck SCHATZ! KANNST MAL KOMMEN?  
Sanji: angeschwebt komm Was kann ich für dich tun, mein Engel?  
Merit: Zeig ihm bitte wie man sich ein Hemd richtig anzieht!  
Mibo: sich verheddert hat Hähä… drop  
Selas: Augenbraue heb Hattest du noch nie ein Hemd an?  
Mibo: Öhm… zu Schuleinführung das erste und einzige Mal!  
Sanji: seufz Na komm her! Mibo Hemd richtig anzieh  
Mibo: Hemd richtig anzieh Danke, Sanji!  
Merit: So… was machen wir mit deinen Haaren, Schnucki?  
Mibo: So lassen?  
Merit, Selas & Sanji: Gesicht verzieh  
Selas: Kämm sie wenigstens!  
Merit: Stuhl hinstell Mibo! Hinsetzen!  
Mibo: Was hast du vor?  
Merit: Mibo auf Stuhl drück Klappe halten und still sitzen!  
Schatz! Kamm! Hand aufhalt  
Sanji: Kamm in Hand drück Kamm!  
Merit: andere Hand aufhalt Haargloss!  
Selas: Haargloss in Hand drück Haargloss!  
Merit: Mibo in Haaren rumfummel Haargloss reinmach  
Hand aufhalt Gel, Wachs!  
Selas & Sanji: Gel und Wachs geb  
Merit: Mibos Haare style  
Mibo: Was machst du denn?  
Merit: Klappe! Hand aufhalt Haarspray!  
Sanji: Haarspray geb  
Merit: Mibo einsprüh  
Mibo: hust röchel hust hust  
Merit: Hab dich nicht so! Hand aufhalt Glanzspray!  
Selas: Wie viel willst du dem armen Jungen noch in die Haare Schmieren? Glanzspray geb  
Merit: Bin gleich fertig! Mibo einsprüh So… Schatz! Ich Brauch dein Aftershave und das Bruno Banani!  
Sanji: Kommt sofort! Zeug holen geh  
Mibo: Wie jetzt?  
Merit: Willst du etwa so unrasiert zu dem Date gehen?  
Mibo: Ich dacht damit wirke ich älter!  
Selas: Ja, alt und verbraucht!  
Merit: Bloom will keinen alten Sack, sondern ein junges, Schnuckeliges Kerlchen, also müssen wir versuchen ihr So eins vorzutäuschen!  
Selas: Das war jetzt aber nicht sehr nett, Merit!  
Merit: Tut mir leid! Mibo Bussi auf Wange geb Bist ein Süsses Kerlchen! In Wange kneif  
Mibo: -  
Selas: Jetzt hat er wegen dir einen seelischen Schaden!  
Merit: Mibo knuddel Verzeih mir , Mibo!  
Mibo: Na gut… ich verzeih dir noch mal! Sanji: wiederkomm, Mibo Aftershave und Bruno Banani in Hand drück So! Ab ins Bad!  
Mibo: Etwas ungläubig Zeug anstarr  
Merit & Sanji: auffordernd kuck  
Selas: Kann es sein, dass du keine Ahnung hast, Mibo?  
Mibo: …  
Sanji: seufz Komm mit! Mibo hinter sich her ins Bad zieh  
Marik: mit runtergelassener Hose aus Bad geschoben wird Hey! Was soll das?  
Sanji: Das ist ein Notfall! Raus!  
Marik: Und was mach ich jetzt? an Badtür hämmer  
Selas: Zieh dir die Hose hoch!  
Marik: oO schnell Hose hoch zieh Hähä…  
Selas: Blitzmerker…  
Marik: Ich muss trotzdem aufs Klo!  
Merit: Dann geh doch auf das im Keller!  
Marik: Da sind aber Spinne und Ratten!  
Merit: Seufz Ich komm mit und pass auf! Marik an Hand Nehm  
Marik: Danke, Mutti!  
Merit: Schon gut! ( Ich hab bei uns noch nie Spinnen oder Ratten gesehen…) In Keller geh  
Mibos Stimme auf dem Bad: Au, au, au, au, au…  
Sanji: Jetzt stell dich nicht so an! Du bist ein Mann und kennst Keinen Schmerz, dir fehlen die Enzyme!  
Mibo: keif Das sind Indianer und keine Männer!  
Sanji: Halt endlich still, verdammt, oder du bist zu deinem Date blutlos…  
Mibo: hmpf  
Selas: an Badtür lausch und grins Merit & Marik: wiederkomm  
Merit: Sind die immer noch da drin?  
Selas: Pst! Ich will nix verpassen!  
Marik: Will auch! mit Selas an Tür lausch  
Merit: Augen verdreh  
Selas: Lass und doch!

20 Minuten später

Badtür: klick  
Merit: Sie sind fertig! Marik: Ähm… Mibo?  
Merit & Selas: Rabbaber, rabbaber, rabbaber…  
Mibo: extrem gut ausseh Hallo Ladys! grins Selas: Du solltest öfters so rum laufen!  
Merit: mit Herzchenblick auf Boden lieg Haaa…  
Sanji: Bin ich gut oder was?  
Merit: Du bist ein Gott, mein Prinz! knutsch  
Sanji: grins Ich weiss… Mibo: ich brauch jetzt erst mal ein Bier!  
Selas: Nix ist!  
Merit: Du spinnst wohl! Ein Mädl wie Bloom geht nicht Mit einem Kerl aus der nach Bier stinkt!  
Marik: neidisch Mibo ankuck  
Merit: Marik auf Schulter klopf Du kommst auch mal dran!  
Marik: Wann denn?  
Sanji: Bald, mein Lieber, Bald!  
Marik: Wie bald?  
Selas: Sobald ich fliegen kann!  
Mibo: Ja, ja! Wenn Schweine fliegen können…  
Selas: Eben…  
Merit: So! Jetzt ab zu deinem Date! Hier! Kreditkarte geb  
Und wehe du sparst!  
Mibo: etwas unsicher Karte nehm  
Merit: Schon gut! Mach dir einen schönen Abend und…  
Schnapp sie dir! grins  
Mibo: Mach ich! Ciau! geht  
Sanji, Merit, Selas, Marik: Viel Glück!  
Selas: Ob er das packt?  
Merit: Ich glaub an ihn!  
Marik: Hoffentlich gehen die in keine Bar…  
Merit: oO Mibo SMS schreib Trink ja keinen Alk! Kuss Merit Selas: Weiß er überhaupt wie er dahin kommt?  
Merit: Ja, ja! Ich hab ihm ein Taxi gerufen! Wollen ja nicht das Was schief geht!

3 Uhr nachts

Merit: Wo bleibt er denn?  
Selas: k…k… gähn Keine Ahnung…  
Sanji: auf Merits Schoß lieg und schlaf zzzzzzzz Marik: am einnicken ist  
Türschloss: klick  
Merit & Selas: aufhorch  
Ein weibliches Kichern hallt durch das Haus  
Selas: flüster Er hat sie mit gebracht!  
Merit: mitflüster Du schuldest mir 10 Mäuse, Selas! Selas: Verdammt… 10 Mäuse geb  
Weibliche Stimme: jauchz Mibo! Hihi…  
Selas: Gehen wir mal kucken?  
Merit: Das gehört sich doch nicht! … Aber ich schäme mich, dass ich nicht selbst daran gedacht hab!  
Merit & Selas: Durch Haus schleich, in Küche schiel  
Mibo & Bloom: Auf Kühlschrank rumknutsch  
Selas: flüster Der lässt ja nix anbrennen, der Gigolo!  
Merit: Wir gehen besser wieder, weil DAS will ich nicht sehen!  
Selas: Hast Recht! zurück schleich, irgendwo dagegen renn  
Autsch!  
Merit: Pst!  
Mibo: Wer ist da?  
Selas: In Wohnzimmer flücht, auf Sofa werf und so tu als schlaf  
Merit: In Küche geh, grins Hehe… Hi Mibo! Mibo: Morgen Merit! Merit: Hallo Bloom! Wie war es im Kino?  
Bloom: Hihi… dämlich kicher  
Merit: Ah ja… und was ist mit Prinz Sky? Augenbraue heb  
Bloom: Dieser Casanova kann mir gestohlen bleiben!  
Merit: Oh… Was ist passiert?  
Bloom: -.- er hat sich mit Brandon vergnügt… dann mit Timmy und zuletzt mit Riven!  
Mibo: Bloom in Arm nehm Und die arme Bloom wusste nichts davon und hat sich diesem Schuft hin gegeben!  
Merit: Hm… Sollen wir ihn uns mal vor nehmen? Muraki sucht gerade neue Versuchskaninchen!  
Bloom: Tut euch keinen Zwang an! Nehmt ihn richtig ran!  
Merit: Gut! Na dann! Ich lass euch mal alleine! In Wohnzimmer geh und Küchentür zu mach  
Selas: Und?  
Merit: Mibo hat ne Freundin! grins  
Selas: Das war mir schon klar!  
Merit: Ja, ja! Aber Muraki ein neues Opfer! Selas: Wen?  
Merit: Wir müssen uns mal diesen Prinz Sky vornehmen. Der hat Bloom betrogen!  
Selas: Darf ich? Du weißt dieses Anti- Aggressions- Training bringt nicht viel!  
Merit: Ja, klar!  
Sanji: langsam aufwach Prinzessin?  
Merit: Ich bin hier, mein Prinz!  
Sanji: Ist Mibo schon zurück?  
Merit: Jap! Vor 10 Minuten!  
Sanji: Und? Wie lief sein Date? streck und gähn  
Merit: Bloom ist mit ihm in der Küche! Marik: aufschreck Wir haben Blumen in der Küche?  
Merit: Guten Morgen, Marik!  
Marik: verpeilt kuck Morgen?  
Merit: Er ist gleich halb 4, Herzchen!  
Marik: Oh…  
Selas: Geh lieber ins Bett!  
Marik: Hm… Nacht! in sein Zimmer trott  
Selas: Es lohnt sich nicht wirklich ins Bett zu gehen, oder?  
Marik: Ähm… Nein! Aber ich hab auch keine Lust Mibo und Bloom zuzuhören!  
Selas: Lasst uns Bahn TV kucken!  
Merit & Sanji: -.- Tolle Idee!  
Bakura kommt verschlafen aus seinem Zimmer getapst und ist auf dem Weg in die Küche  
Sanji, Merit & Selas: Stehen bleiben!  
Bakura: verpeilt blinzel Was ist denn hier los?  
Merit: Wo willst du hin? vor Küchentür stell  
Bakura: Mir was zu Trinken und einen Mitternachtssnack holen.  
Will was naschen…  
Sanji: Nix da! Mibo nascht gerade! grins  
Bakura: Wenn er meine Pudding anfasst!  
Merit: Keine Angst! Der vernascht sein Date! Bakura: Er hatte ein Date?  
Merit: Augen verdreh  
Sanji: Ja, und es ist gut gelaufen! Sind halt nicht alle solche Grobiane wie du!  
Bakura: entrüstet kuck Ich ein Grobian?  
Merit, Sanji & Selas: Augenbraue heb  
Bakura: Na ja gut… ok… Aber nur wenn sich die Gelegenheit bietet!  
Merit: kopfschüttel So! Zurück ins Bett mit dir!  
Bakura: Ich habe aber immer noch Durst!  
Selas: Ab mit dir! In Richtung Bakuras Zimmer zeig  
Bakura: -.- Warum dürft ihr hier noch rumlungern?  
Selas: WIR sind erwachsen!  
Merit: Nenn es lieber volljährig!  
Selas: Oder so… Also ab mit dir!  
Bakura: Das ist jetzt nicht euer Ernst, oder? Seine Jacke nehm und aus Haus gehen will  
Merit: Wo willst du hin?  
Bakura: Ich such mir eine Bar! Ich habe Durst!  
Selas: Im Keller ist auch noch was!  
Bakura: Ist mir egal! geht ab  
Merit: Warte, Bakura! Ich komm mit! rosa Mantel schnapp, hinterher geh  
Selas & Sanji: wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt auf Sofa sitz  
Sanji: Warte auf mich, mein Engel! hinterher renn  
Selas: -.- Toll! auf Bahn TV umschalt  
Mibo: kopf aus Küchetür steck Selas?  
Selas: Ja?  
Mibo: Hast du, also… Ähm… Kannst du mir einen Gummi borgen?  
Selas: In meinem Schreibtisch, 2. Schublade unter der Game- Zeitschrift!  
Mibo: halb nackt durch Wohnung renn, Gummi hol, wieder in Küche verschwind Danke, Selas!  
Selas: Schon gut! Den will ich übrigens NICHT wieder haben!  
weiter Bahn TV kuck  
TV- Gerät: Das ist ein Zug… der fährt auf Schienen…  
Selas: einpenn schlafend vom Sofa kipp, Kopf zuerst

Next morning

Selas: Auf Boden lieg und schlaf  
Kain: Hihi… Fotos mach  
Mokuba: Ist das nicht ein bisschen fies?  
Kain: gleichgültig Schulter zuck  
Vegeta: Selas mit Blumen und Bierdeckeln dekorier  
Marik: Selas anmal Hihihi… Das wird ein Kunstwerk!  
Merit: Mit Sanji und Bakura aus Kneipe komm Was macht ihr denn da?  
Zorro: Das Gleiche könnten wir euch fragen!  
Bakura: Wir waren unterwegs! Hey! Lasst mich auch mal!  
Edding zück  
Selas: grummel Im Schlaf sabbel Lass das, du Arsch!  
Merit: Wir hauen lieber ab! Mit Sanji in Küche geh  
Bakura: Hähä… Edding langsam Selas Gesicht näher  
Marik: Würd ich mich nicht trauen!  
Bakura: Ist mir vollkommen klar, du Weichei!  
Kain: Hihi… kreich SELAS!!!! AUFWACHEN!! Selas schüttel  
Selas: blinzel Was ist denn hier los? Was schreist du so?  
Kain: Dir krabbelt eine Spinne übers Gesicht!  
Bakura: unschuldig grins, Edding versteck  
Selas: ……… Markerschütternden Schrei loslass AHHH!  
Alle: oO Ohren zuhalt  
Mibo: Kopf aus Küche steck Was ist denn hier los?  
Kain: Öhmmmmmmmmmmmm…  
Vegeta: Wir amüsieren uns! Mibo: Augen verdreh Seit gefälligst leiser!  
Zorro: Warum?  
Mibo: flüster Meine Freundin ist da!  
Alle: Deine FREUNDIN?  
Mibo: kicher, zurück in Küche geh  
Alle: einander komisch ankuck Mibo? Ne Freundin? in Küche renn  
Selas: Gott seit ihr kindisch!

In der Küche

Mibo & Bloom: turtel  
Sanji & Merit: turtel  
Vegeta: Ach ne…  
Türklingel läutet  
Alle: Marik geht!  
Marik: -.- zur Tür geh, aufmach Wer sind sie denn?  
???: Guten Tag! Haben sie schon einmal über Gott nach Gedacht?  
Marik: Öhm… Sag ich nicht!  
???: -.- War ein Witz! Ist denn Selas da? Marik: Ja! Moment! in Küche geh Selas, für dich!  
Selas: Wer denn?  
Marik: Irgendjemand von den Zeugen des Sofas oder so…  
Selas: Zeugen Jehova!? fies grins  
Marik: Du weißt schon… Diese Knallköpfe ohne jeglichen Verstand und ohne ein einzigen, einleuchtendes Argument!  
Selas: breit grins und zur Tür hüpf  
Marik: Seit wann freut die sich auf die Zeugen? Sie hat noch Nicht mal ihr Nudelholz mit genommen…  
Schreie von der Tür  
Selas: PEXTY!  
???: SELAS!!!! In Arme fall  
Bakura: Was geht denn jetzt ab?  
Selas und ???: jubel jubel freu freu lied sing  
Rest: Hä??? zur Tür komm  
Merit: PEXTY!!!! kreisch freu umarm  
Selas: Finger weg! Der gehört zu mir!  
Merit: Schon gut du alte Kackbratze!  
Selas: Blitze aus Augen zucken lass  
Merit: Oh… Ähm… Hilfe?  
???: Schön euch mal wieder zu sehen, Merit und Selas!  
Bakura??? Ankuck Wer bist du?  
Merit und Selas prügeln sich im Hintergrund  
???: Ich bin GOTT! Brust schwell  
Die Jungs: Augenbraue heb und zurück in Küche geh So Ein Spinner… Idiot… Witzbold…  
???: MOMENT! Das war ein Witz! Ich bin Selas Cousin,  
Pexty!  
Jungs: langsam umdreh und Pexty anschien  
Pexty: grins  
Sanji: Augen zuck Noch so ein Verrückter…  
Kain: Auge zuck Das hält doch keiner aus!  
Selas & Merit: mit Prügeln aufgehört haben  
Selas: Was machst du eigentlich hier, Pexty?  
Pexty: Na ja… Meine Mama hat mich rausgeworfen und ich Wollte fragen ob ich bei euch einziehen kann!  
Merit: Warum hat sie dich raus geworfen?  
Pexty: Also das war so… Meine Mama macht doch einen leckeren Hackbraten… Den leckersten Hackbraten von Allen. Die Leute sagen immer: Pextys Mama, dein Hackbraten ist der Leckerste!  
Zorro: Ja, ja! Komm zur Sacke!  
Pexty: Ja… heute gab es wieder Hackbraten und ich hab Gesagt: Mama, der Hackbraten ist lecker, aber er War schon mal leckererer! Da hat sie ich raus Geworfen…  
Mibo: Was will der immer mit seinem blöden Hackbraten?  
Pexty: keif Hast du was gegen Hackbraten?  
Selas: Pexty tätschel Ist ja gut! Niemand hat was gegen Hackbraten!  
Pexty: Haben die was gegen Katzen? Meine Mama hat nämlich Auch 17 Katzen!  
Selas: Glaube nicht! Pexty knuddel Ach, wir haben uns So lange nicht gesehen!  
Pexty: Oder haben die Vorurteile gegen Vorbestrafte?  
Jungs: NEIN! Wir können dich einfach so nicht leiden!  
Pexty: Toll… -.- Also… Kann ich bei euch einziehen?  
Kaiba: angestürmt komm Hier unterschreiben! Vertrag Vor Pextys Nase halt  
Pexty: anfang zu les § 1 Die monatliche Raumgebrauchs-  
Rechtfinanzierungs setzt sich aus den Nebenkosten des Raumgebrauchsrechtsfinanzierenden und den persönlichen Interessenerfüllungsbedürfnissen des Raumgebrauchsrechtverleihers zusammen… HÄ?  
Kaiba: Ist egal! Unterschreib!  
Pexty: Aber ich…  
Kaiba: 10... 9... 8.  
Pexty: Schon gut! unterschreib  
Kaiba: Ausgezeichnet! Wie Mr. Burns kuck  
Merit: zu Selas flüster Hat er wirklich gerade einen Vertrag Mit Kaiba unterschrieben ohne ihn zu lesen?  
Selas: Pexty eine übern Schädel zieh IDIOT!  
Pexty: AU! Darf ich jetzt mein Zeug rein holen?  
Selas: Mach nur!  
Pexty: zur Tür geh Jungs! Ihr könnt!  
Ein Dutzend Möbelpacker kommt und trägt Pextys Zeug rein  
Pexty: Wo ist mein Zimmer?  
Bakura: Im Keller!  
Merit: Augen verdreh Komm mit! Ich zeig es dir, Pexty!  
geht mit Pexty ab  
Kain: Wie lange bleibt er denn jetzt?  
Kaiba: Sein Vertrag läuft bis zum Jahr 3500!  
Bakura: BIS WANN?  
Kaiba: grins 3500! Und da der Vertrag vollkommen Unanfechtbar ist kommt er nur raus wenn ich ihn Lasse! noch mehr grins  
Marik: Und wie viel knöpfst du ihm dafür ab?  
Kaiba: Kommt darauf an wie ich gelaunt bin! (Selas: zu Merit flüster Glaubst du das er sein eigenes Konto angibt)  
(Merit: Hehe… Nie im Leben! Ich muss ihn bloß bitten Nicht meins zu nehmen)  
(Selas: So wie ich ihn kenne, wird er eins von Kaibas nehmen)  
(Merit: Nein… das fällt auf wenn die Miete kommt und das Geld nicht mehr wird)  
(Selas: Er findet schon einen Weg… ansonsten wäre er nicht unser Pexty! )  
Bloom: reingeflogen komm Hey! Habt ihr Mibo gesehen?  
Selas: Der stand doch gerade noch im Flur…  
Bloom: ruf MIBO?  
-Stille-  
-Nochmehr Stille-  
-Grillenzirpen-  
Selas: Der kann sich doch nicht in Luft auflösen!  
Merit: schulterzug Ich geh zu Sanji! geht ab  
Selas: Der wird schon wieder auftauchen! in ihr Zimmer geh  
Bloom: Na toll… und was mach ich jetzt?  
Kyo: zur Tür reinkomm Hi!  
Bloom: Hi! Wer bist du denn?  
Kyo: Ich bin Kyo! Hat sich zufällig mein Mann mal wieder hier Verkrochen?  
Bloom: Öhm… Wer ist denn dein Mann?  
Kyo: Kakashi heißt er! So ein ganz gruseliger Typ mit grauen Haaren und dem Stirnband schräg über einem Auge!  
Kakashi: über Tür sitz Pst!!!!! wild gestikulier  
Atemu: dazu komm Oh… Hey Kyo! über Tür kuck  
Hallo Kakashi!  
Kakashi: Nein…  
Kyo: Da bist du! hochspring und an Hals werf Lass es uns tun,  
Geliebter! Hier und jetzt! Die ganze Nacht!  
Kakashi: schluck Jetzt?  
Kyo: Ja! Ich will dich! Kakashi Klamotten vom Leib reißen will  
Kakashi: heul Nicht schon wieder!  
Atemu: interessiert zukuck  
Kakashi: Öhm… Schatz?  
Kyo: SCHNAUZE! FICKEN!  
Kakashi: Warte doch mal! Ich muss mich erst… äh… frisch Frisch machen gehen! in Richtung Bad kuck  
Kyo: Egal! Ich mag es schmutzig!  
Kakashi: Aber ich nicht! in Bad geh, Tür verriegel  
Kyo: seufz ficken… Atemu anschien  
Atemu: oO Schnell geh  
Kyo: zur Badtür geh und dagegen hämmer KAKASHI!  
-Stille-  
Kyo: Wenn das so ist… Tür eintret  
Ein offenes Fenster knarrt, Kakashi ist natürlich weg  
Kyo: Mist! Nicht schon wieder! fluch  
Zorro: ankomm Hey! Was ist denn los?  
Kyo: Zorro am Kragen pack Ist den 20 mal am Tag zu viel Verlangt?  
Zorro: Was 20?  
Kyo: FICKEN!  
Zorro: oO Der arme Kakashi…  
Kyo: heul Ich will doch nur Sex…  
Zorro: Na wenn das so ist… soll ich aushelfen?  
Kyo: Todesblick Komm nicht auf falsche Gedanken, Zorro!  
Zorro: Aber dem kleinen Atemu hinterher kucken!  
Kyo: keif Das war sowieso nicht ernst gemeint! Ich bin treu!  
Zorro: Dann renn doch hinterher!  
Kyo: schon weg ist  
Zorro: drop Und was machen wir jetzt?  
Bloom: schulterzuck Gehen wir einen trinken!  
Zorro: Oh ja! Da bin ich dabei! Dich trink ich allemal Untern Tisch!  
Bloom: Das will ich sehen…  
Zorro und Bloom gehen zum Wettsaufen

Ob Pexty es schafft Kaiba reinzulegen, Kyo Kakashi erwischt hat und ob Bloom Zorro besiegen konnte lest ihr nächstes Mal!

Eure Merit 


End file.
